Team Pickings: A TDA Oneshot
by Islanda
Summary: Okay, so I can barely wait for the next episode of TDA. I decided to write about Gwen and Trent picking their teams. Takes place after Alien Resureggtion.


Okay, this is a one-shot about Gwen and Trent picking their teams in TDA. I am totally obsessing over it, so I decided to write this.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I watched as the lamosine drove away with Geoff and Bridgette. I didn't vote for either of them though. Bridgette was one of my best friends-and my bunkmate. Geoff was my friend too, and he was nice. I heard Trent sigh beside me.

"What?" I asked him. He sighed again.

"Nothing," he grumbled, sounding annoyed.

"No, tell me," I insisted.

"Oh, well it just happens that Chris is putting us on separate teams!" Trent shouted.

"We'll still see each other," I grumbled. He had been complaining about it all day. I assumed that that wasn't it.

"And?" I questioned.

"Well it just so happens that you seemed rather interested in Duncan today," Trent accused.

"What! I can't believe you thought of something like that!" I yelled.

"Well you two seemed pretty tight!" Trent sneered.

"I can't believe you thought of me and-

"Slow down girl!" Leshawna interrupted. "Come on, let's go to our trailer," she added as she pulled me away. I shot Trent one last glance as we walked away.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I woke up to Chris's blow horn. I groaned and rolled over. I heard Owen stomp up the stairs.

"Wake up dude!" He cheered. How could he always be so happy all the time? I groaned and got out of bed. I quickly changed, then followed DJ and Justin outside. Turns out, I was the last one out.

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted. He looked around. "Wow, it's pretty different here without Geoff and Bridgette making out all the time," he added.

"Is that a good thing, or bad thing?" Leshawna asked boldly.

Chris shrugged. "Bad, because they are entertaining to watch. And the only couple here that has any action," he added. My face turned a little red. Not everybody moves as fast as them!

"Okay, so before we start today's challenge, we'll have to pick our teams!" Chris announced. I perished the thought.

"Gwen, you're first pick!" Chris shouted. I watched Gwen. She looked around at the teenagers standing in front of her.

"Duncan," she called. That felt like nails in my back. They would just get closer! Duncan walked over to stand beside Gwen.

"Trent your turn!" Chris cheered.

"I pick the beautiful Lindsay!" I announced. Lindsay ran over squealing. Gwen gave me a dirty look.

"Gwen, your turn!" Chris said with enthusiasm.

"I pick Justin!" she said narrowing her eyes at me. Justin walked over, and smiled at Gwen. She blushed. Oh, now it was on!

"Trent, you-

"Leshawna!" I shouted. Gwen looked like she wanted to shoot me. I smiled at her.

"Team picks," I snickered. "What can I say? Leshawna's talented," I added as Leshawna walked over and high fived me.

Gwen was shaking with anger. "I pick DJ," she sneered. What's with her picking all of my friends? I thought as DJ walked over next to Duncan. Oh well, I still have Owen!

"Owen buddy!" I called. Owen ran over and squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Awesome man!" he cheered. Gwen stared at me, her eyes cold as ice.

"Izzy," she called. I sighed. She would have been my next pick.

"Ooohh, Todd! Pick Beth!" Lindsay begged.

I shrugged. "Beth," I called. Beth ran over and hugged Lindsay.

"Awesome! I'm on the same team as my BFF!" Beth cheered.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Beth and Lindsay squealed. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the last 2 campers. Harold and Heather. Well, I knew who Gwen was going to pick.

"Gwen, your turn-

"Chris, I know!" Gwen interrupted. "And I pick Harold," she said smiling evily at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Heather," I breathed. Heather mumbled something that I couldn't hear as she stomped over.

"What a team of morons, I mean-

"Excuuuuse me?" Leshawna interrupted.

"I said I was on a team of-

"No, no, no ,no!" Leshawna shouted. I sighed and walked into the dining hall, not wanting to listen to Leshawna and Heather's daily fight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Okay, not my best work ever. Just a one-shot I quickly threw together due to waiting for the next episode. Please review.

-Lauren!


End file.
